The Exotic new friend
by chickenflavored ramen
Summary: This is a horrible title but you can't judge a fic by its title!A black,lion sized fluffball with feathers, fangs, and claws joins the gang. Mischief, thy name is Tsubaki.
1. Rain and Golden wings

Disclaimer: I do not own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. I only own the character that **_I _**created

Chap 1

Bloo and his little Scribble were having a raspberry contest and Mac was sitting on Bloo's bed watching them with a bored look on his face. He sighed and looked out of the window. A storm had started not to long ago and he did not feel like walking back to the apartment that he, his mom, and his 13 tear old brother lived to get soaked and get beat up by his elder brother ( I forgot his brother's name). Wilt walked by and peeked in. "Why the long face Mac?" he asked. Mac sighed. "I'm just a 'little' bored."

"I see." replied Wilt, "Wanna go and help us put up the new entertainment set in the arcade?" "Sure!" say Bloo turning away for the raspberry contest, "Not much else to do."

So, the two followed Wilt downstairs to the arcade. When they arrived they found Eduardo, Coco, and a number of other imaginary friends helping to set up the entertainment set. They heard a flapping noise above them and saw that it was the red bear with the little bat wings (I love that one ). When the project was finally finished they stood back to admire their handiwork. Then the doorbell rang. Everyone stampeded to the front door hoping to get adopted. Mr. Harriman hopped to the huge doors and opened them to reveal a woman and a large creature with wings that was soaked to the skin. "Hello", said the woman in an abnormally cheerful voice. "Dreadful weather we're having. May we come in?" "Certainly" said Mr. Harriman.

The woman and the strange creature walked in, glad to get out of the rain. The creature with the shaggy fur shook itself off like a dog, getting anyone near by wet, which happened to be Mr. Harriman. The woman had stayed a good distance away so that she wouldn't get any wetter than she already was. Mr. Harriman hopped over to a speaker and pulled it down. "Ms Francis, please come to my office with several towels please."

The rabbit then turned to the woman and asked "Please state your business."

"Yes, well I'm here to drop off an imaginary friend" "Very well, please come to my office with me so I may file some paper work." The woman and Mr. Harriman went to his office, and everyone except Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo. They watched the new imaginary friend preen its wings until Wilt finally spoke. "Hi, my name is Wilt and this is Coco, Mac, Eduardo, and Bloo." The new IF (imaginary friend) looked up and said, 'My name is Tsubaki.' (Sue-ba-ki) "Gee, that's a funny name" said Bloo 'Its Japanese'

(A/N: hey if you are an Inuyasha fan I bet you'll _never _guess where I got that name)

"Hey, how are you talking if your mouth isn't moving?" asked Bloo. 'I am speaking telepathically'

"What?"

'I can speak to others with my mind'

"That's so cool!" said Mac "Do you mind if I pet your tails?"

Tsubaki sighed 'Go ahead' she said exposing her three now very silky fox like tails. Mac rubbed one of the black tails on his face enjoying the way they felt.

"Coco coco?" asked Coco. 'I was brought here because my creator is heading off to collage and she said that the dorm rooms would be too small to keep me in there, and she knew that her roommate would complain about Me.' replied Tsubaki

You can understand Coco? , asked Mac

'Yep'

"You have good head on shoulders" said Eduardo "You have only been here for five minute and you can understand Coco."

"Coco coco co?" Coco asked angrily

"Nothing" Eduardo said quickly

They all turned around when the doors to Mr. Harriman's office opened. The woman walked over Tsubaki and hugged her neck "I will miss you, try to write to me as much as you can" said the woman sadly. 'Don't worry Yuri, I will' Tsubaki returning the hug.

So is it good, bad, horrible? let me know what you think!


	2. The miracle worker

Disclaimer: I do not own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. I only own the character that **_I _**created

Chap 1

Bloo and his little Scribble were having a raspberry contest and Mac was sitting on Bloo's bed watching them with a bored look on his face. He sighed and looked out of the window. A storm had started not to long ago and he did not feel like walking back to the apartment that he, his mom, and his 13 tear old brother lived to get soaked and get beat up by his elder brother ( I forgot his brother's name). Wilt walked by and peeked in. "Why the long face Mac?" he asked. Mac sighed. "I'm just a 'little' bored."

"I see." replied Wilt, "Wanna go and help us put up the new entertainment set in the arcade?" "Sure!" say Bloo turning away for the raspberry contest, "Not much else to do."

So, the two followed Wilt downstairs to the arcade. When they arrived they found Eduardo, Coco, and a number of other imaginary friends helping to set up the entertainment set. They heard a flapping noise above them and saw that it was the red bear with the little bat wings (I love that one ). When the project was finally finished they stood back to admire their handiwork. Then the doorbell rang. Everyone stampeded to the front door hoping to get adopted. Mr. Harriman hopped to the huge doors and opened them to reveal a woman and a large creature with wings that was soaked to the skin. "Hello", said the woman in an abnormally cheerful voice. "Dreadful weather we're having. May we come in?" "Certainly" said Mr. Harriman.

The woman and the strange creature walked in, glad to get out of the rain. The creature with the shaggy fur shook itself off like a dog, getting anyone near by wet, which happened to be Mr. Harriman. The woman had stayed a good distance away so that she wouldn't get any wetter than she already was. Mr. Harriman hopped over to a speaker and pulled it down. "Ms Francis, please come to my office with several towels please."

The rabbit then turned to the woman and asked "Please state your business."

"Yes, well I'm here to drop off an imaginary friend" "Very well, please come to my office with me so I may file some paper work." The woman and Mr. Harriman went to his office, and everyone except Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo. They watched the new imaginary friend preen its wings until Wilt finally spoke. "Hi, my name is Wilt and this is Coco, Mac, Eduardo, and Bloo." The new IF (imaginary friend) looked up and said, 'My name is Tsubaki.' (Sue-ba-ki) "Gee, that's a funny name" said Bloo 'Its Japanese'

(A/N: hey if you are an Inuyasha fan I bet you'll _never _guess where I got that name)

"Hey, how are you talking if your mouth isn't moving?" asked Bloo. 'I am speaking telepathically'

"What?"

'I can speak to others with my mind'

"That's so cool!" said Mac "Do you mind if I pet your tails?"

Tsubaki sighed 'Go ahead' she said exposing her three now very silky fox like tails. Mac rubbed one of the black tails on his face enjoying the way they felt.

"Coco coco?" asked Coco. 'I was brought here because my creator is heading off to collage and she said that the dorm rooms would be too small to keep me in there, and she knew that her roommate would complain about Me.' replied Tsubaki

You can understand Coco? , asked Mac

'Yep'

"You have good head on shoulders" said Eduardo "You have only been here for five minute and you can understand Coco."

"Coco coco co?" Coco asked angrily

"Nothing" Eduardo said quickly

They all turned around when the doors to Mr. Harriman's office opened. The woman walked over Tsubaki and hugged her neck "I will miss you, try to write to me as much as you can" said the woman sadly. 'Don't worry Yuri, I will' Tsubaki returning the hug.

So is it good, bad, horrible? Let me know what you think!

I GOT REVIEWS! I'm so happy sniff, sniff

On with the story!

Chapt 2

The next morning, Tsubaki woke up with her head hanging over the side of the bed, and some drool running down her cheek (Don't laugh; I'm pretty sure that some of you have woken up in this position). She heard hopping outside in the hallway and It stopped outside the bedroom door (gee, I wonder who that could be).

Mr. Harriman peeked inside the room. "Tsubaki, you have overslept, and you are now missing breakfast. Get up and make your bed. Now that you live here, I want you to know all of the rules that you are expected to follow." Tsubaki groaned and rolled onto her stomach and hopped off of the bed.

She made her bed, and left for the bathroom. Mr. Harriman followed her and nagged her, telling her the rules of his quote; 'hair brained madness'. Being the "half- animal" she was, Mr. Harriman let her eat without a spoon (A/N; that's find of fun).

Since it was spring, cleaning had to be done. Once every one was finished washing their bowls, they got out the cleaning supplies. Tsubaki was made in charge of dusting. So instead of getting the feather duster, she used her tails and was able to do her work **three **times faster (bad joke). Mac came to visit around twelve because it was a Saturday. The air was filled with pink mist, and he saw Tsubaki dusting the staircase railing with her tails wearing a gas mask. Bloo was standing next to Madame Foster's bust with a can of air freshener.

"Hi Bloo, hi Tsubaki." said Mac making his presences known.

'Hey Mac'

"Hi Mac! Why are you here so early?" said Bloo. "Its Saturday" replied Mac "you do know that spraying air freshener isn't cleaning, right?"

'That's what I told him, but he claimed that he was "cleaning up after my dusting"' said Tsubaki. Mac helped them clean, and told Bloo to actually do some work.

An hour later the house was sparkling clean. Tsubaki was looking at her now _very_ glossy tails. I wonder if this furniture polish will come out of my fur she thought.

"Coco coco coco coco" said Coco who had popped out of nowhere. Tsubaki looked up at her and wondered where she had come from.

'Umm... Thanks?'

Mr. Harriman hopped over to a wooden table and wiped a gloved finger on its surface. "Wonderful job Tsubaki-chan. I can see my reflection." he said patting her on the head, and then hopped away. When she was sure he was out of earshot, Coco turned to the black fur ball with a surprised look on her face.

"Coco coco coco coco coco?" (You did a job that Mr. Harriman thought was good, and he thought it was on the same level as his perfection?)

'Uhhhhh' said Tsubaki looking uncertain

"Coco coco coco coco coco co!" screamed Coco running down the hallway (How the mighty hath fallen!)

'Oookaaay.'


	3. Eyes, fangs, and chases

I didn't reviews on my other story! I feel so unloved L Waaahhhhh

Oh well, on with the Story!

Oh the moodiness of it all!

Fast forward two weeks

A horrible roaring noise shook the house as Frankie came running out and slammed the door to Tsubaki's room, panting.

"What wrong Frankie?" asked Mac.

"Tsubaki is having some serious mood swings", she said "so I wouldn't bother her right now."

Then they heard a hopping noise coming down the hall and saw Mr. Harriman coming down the hall.

"Pardon me." he said passing them.

"No don't!" said Mac and Frankie in unison, but it was too late as Mr. Harriman closed the door behind himself. Mac and Frankie put heir ears to the door and listened as Mr. Harriman lectured Tsubaki about keeping her voice down and making noise and about one of his hair brained madness rules.

Slowly they both counted together while backing away from the door.

"3, 2, 1"

A thunderous roar shook the house once more, then a blur of gray followed by a blur of gold and black shot out of the room. Tsubaki was hot on Mr. Harriman's heels with her jaws open showing lots, and lots of sharp, pearly white teeth, and blood red eyes.

"Frankie, we have to stop her before she tears Mr. Harriman in half!" cried Mac

"You're right." she said "Let's go."

Don't you just love cliff hangers?

Naw, I'm not that mean

#################################################3

15 minutes later Tsubaki was still chasing Mr. Harriman around the house hissing.

Then a lasso came out of nowhere and tightened itself around her neck. So did several others. Tsubaki began bucking around trying to break free. At least 20 other imaginary friends struggled to keep hold of her.

When she was finally subdued she was locked in her room for the rest of the day. Of course, had no problem with this because she could sleep with out being bothered.

Mr. Harriman was made a strong cup of carrot tea (ugh!) and decided to stay in his office.

A/N: Tsubaki's moodiness was caused by a "special" moodiness that girls get. If you are a girl, who experiences this, you know what I mean. ;-)


	4. Dinner time

**Mr. M7: **Oh ha, ha you're so friggin' hilarious! There is no need to poke fun at my typos!

**Miss Understood Genius: **Yes, the one with the white shirt with the pink heart on it.

Chapter 4: Tsubaki breathes more life into Foster's

A bell rang telling everyone that dinner was ready. Everyone rushed down to the dining room eager for food (A/N: can anyone relate to this?)

After sitting down to eat, everyone began to politely dig into their spaghetti (That sounds weird). Well... everyone except Tsubaki of course, who shoved her face into her plate and began to practically inhale her food, and was bracing herself on the table with her front paws. Suddenly she felt a hand pull her back.

"Miss Tsubaki, I know that you cannot hold a fork very well, but please refrain yourself from eating like a pig." said Mr. Harriman

Tsubaki looked at him for a while with tomato sauce dripping down her face. Then she licked his face with her slobbery and saucy tongue and went back to eating. Everyone including Madame Foster burst out laughing, then imitated Tsubaki's actions, shoving their faced into their plates... including Madame Foster. Mr. Harriman stomped out of the room in a huff, when a huge wad of spaghetti smacked him in the back of the head.

He turned around to see Frankie with her hand dripping with sauce.

'FOOD FIGHT' yelled Tsubaki, and then everyone picked up their food and began throwing it at anyone near by.

Mr. Harriman got out as fast as he could with wide eyes.

I deserve a cookie! Or a review or two, which ever works. I prefer both. lol


	5. Games and boredom

I GOT REVIEWS I'm so happy  
on with the story!

Chappy 5: Game

Another storm, and everyone was bored out of their heads, because the power had done out. Even the bringer of life (Tsubaki) was bored out of her skull and had started chasing her tail. After awhile she had gotten dizzy, and went upstairs.

She was not carrying a flashlight or a candle because she did not need it. She had night vision that made her eyes glow and bright eerie green. When she walked by Eduardo, he took one look at her and ran away screaming. Tsubaki rolled her eyes, and continued to walk to her room. When she got there she flopped down on the bottom bunk, and went to sleep.

A few hours later, she was shaken awake by Bloo. "C'mon" he said "There're playing Truth or Dare in the Arcade." Tsubaki did not need to be told twice. She quickly got up and followed Bloo to the Arcade.

Everyone was waiting for them when they got there. Wilt went first. The bottle landed on Mac.

"Mac, truth, dare, or consequences?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...

ACK! I can't come up with any good dares! I need some suggestions!

And they need to be funny. Thanks


	6. Mac's Dare

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Thanks Kaliska, I feel a whole lot better.

Alllll righty then cracks her knuckles loudly and begins typing

Chapter 6

"I dare you to go to the Duchess' room and claim your undying love for her."

"What are the consequences?" Mac asked quickly.

"We pummel you both with rotten fruit." replied Wilt (Thanx Tabitha the Nox)

Mac sighed and went upstairs not wanting to get yelled at when he got home for smelling like rotten fruit. When he got to the Duchess' room he slowly reached up and knocked on the door. The door slammed open t reveal a hideous yellow _THING_ with a tacky fur dress.

"Who dares to disturb my beauty sleep?!" cried the Duchess ( we all know that she DEFIANATY needs it)

Mac heard giggling from around the corner. He began to open his mouth, but quickly closed it. He stood there for a few seconds, and then ran off screaming without warning. The Duchess rolled her misplaced eyes and went back inside of her room.

As soon as her door was closed, everyone bust out laughing, rolling around on the floor, with tears running down their faces.

I'm sorry; I just couldn't do that to poor Mac! Oh well, bring on the squishy, over ripened fruit!

Next time: Tsubaki's friend comes to Foster's! Don't miss it!


	7. Tsubaki's friend

Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! This one is for all of my loyal reviewers. (I wish I could say the same thing about my other story --; Check it out some time and review it to build my self-esteem that the #$&! at school are trying to lower)

Chapter 8

The door bell sounded through the house and everyone rushed to the front door in hopes of being adopted. Frankie answered the door. Instead of there being someone who wanted to adopt, there was another imaginary friend that looked very much like Tsubaki, except he had white fur, and silver wings.

"Akun." Tsubaki said walking towards the new member to the home. "Tsubaki." he replied. "So it looks like my creator went to the same college as yours did." said Akun.  "Oh goody." said Tsubaki sarcasm dripping from her tone. "I hope that they will not be in the same dorm building." "There is no need for sarcasm." Akun said with false sweetness. "Whatever." Tsubaki said walking away. Akun looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Hasn't changed a bit."  He said following her inside.

"Akun seems very persistent." Wilt observed from a good distance from the two "lovebirds" in case Tsubaki unleashed her much feared fury. Akun seemed to sense one coming up when he saw her eyes flash red, so he wisely decided to back away.

"Si," Eduardo said (I can **_never_** spell his ficken' name right!) "But he is not stupid." 

**Btw Akun's name is pronounced "Aku" (from _Samurai Jack_) with an "n" **


	8. The Battle

Well, since no one wants to review, I'm going to write anyways.

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 9

Tsubaki was resting out on the lawn in the backyard stretched out soaking up the sun's rays. She read a growl behind her. She looked up to see Akun. He wanted to challenge her.

She got up and spoke to him is snorts and growls. He snorted and growled back. Tsubaki pounced on him, and they were rolling around on the ground. Akun managed to throw her off with his hind legs. Tsubaki landed sliding back kicking dust into the air. She opened her mouth, where a large blue ball of energy began to form. It shot towards Akun and it sent him flying into a tree. He growled, and leapt towards her. Tsubaki released another ball of energy flying towards his direction. Akun dodged it, but it had grazed his left wing. He could smell it burning, but he did not take his eyes off of Tsubaki.

He leapt at her again, and successfully pinned her down. He opened his mouth and a yellow ball of energy formed. He released it, and Tsubaki was pushed backwards into the ground. He made his way towards her.

"I win."

**A few months later…**

"Tsubaki looks bigger for some reason." Wilt observed.

"Yeah, are you sick Tsubaki?" Bloo asked.

Tsubaki didn't answer her him, she only rolled her eyes. "Oh my Gosh, are you want I think you are?" Frankie asked with excitement in her voice. Tsubaki nodded.

"OMG, I'm going to be an aunt!" she screamed, running down the hallway.

"Miss Francis, no running in the halls!" r. Harriman called after her.

"Congratulations Tsubaki." Wilt said.

"What are you congratulating her about?" the extremely dense Bloo asked.

Tsubaki and Wilt just starred at him.

"What?" he asked.

They just walked away and ignored him.

'He will figure it out eventually' Tsubaki thought.

**_Bawk, back, bawk ,bawk, bawwk. _**

_**I wake, wake on up**_

_**I move, move on out**_

**ARGGUUHHH!!! I can't get that damn commercial out of head, and it' immensely annoying!!**

**Please review, even though I got it stuck in your head now. **

**  
Where are my reviewers?: ( I did not get one review over the break! (well at least not for this story)**


	9. Five new additions!

Disclaimer: Don't own squat.

"Has anyone seen Miss Tsubaki?" Mr. Harriman asked at lunch.

"No, Akun seems to be missing too." Frankie observed.

"Aww, Tsubaki and Akun sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Bloo sang.

Frankie sighed. "I'll go look for them." She offered.

"Do you mind if we come with you?" Wilt asked.

"Sure come on." So, Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, Mac, and Bloo, go out of there seats, and headed out of the dining room.

"I know a place where they might be." Frankie said walking outside.

"The unicorn stables?" Bloo asked. "Why would they be in there?"

"Because our unicorns can defend things pretty well, if you ask them nicely."

A large, gray unicorn suddenly blocked their path, snorted and lowered his head incase he needed to attack. Eduardo, of course, screamed, and hid behind Wilt, who was way to skinny to hide him.

"Stop, who goes?" the unicorn said.

"Um, are Tsubaki and Akun in there?" Frankie asked. The unicorn nodded and let them by. Frankie and the others entered the stables, and found Akun and Tsubaki, who looked exhausted, in the last stall with several newborn kits.

The first one, a male had black fur and gold wings, the second one, a female, who had white fur and silver wings, the third one, another female who had black fur and silver wings, the fourth one, a male, who had white fur and gold wings. The last one was a male and he had black and white fur and silver and gold wings.

"Aww, they're so adorable!" Frankie squealed.

Akun, who was laying next to Tsubaki looked up from the new born litter, as if he had just realized they where there.

'Glad ya think so.' Tsubaki replied sleepily.

"Can I hold one?" Bloo begged "Can I, can I, pllleeaase?"

"You can when their eyes open." Akun said.

"Hold on, I'll go get a camera." Frankie said. And with that she rushed towards the house, leaving behind a Frankie shaped cloud of dust. She came back a few seconds later with a disposable camera.

"Okay," she said, "look like you did before we came."

Akun and Tsubaki were not listening. Tsubaki had nodded off, and Akun was watching over his family.

"That makes such an adorable picture." Frankie said quietly so that she would not wake Tsubaki, or her kits. She took the picture and the gang quietly tip-toed out of the stable.

**Wasn't that just precious? **

**Lashamaru: show off (kidding!) **


End file.
